Fox Snake
by Mizore53
Summary: In this story, Kyuubi wasn't alone when he invaded Konoha. He was accompanied by the Hachibi. Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto and Hachibi into Sakura. Watch as they work together to gain the respect of the whole village. NaruSaku, implied KakaAnko


Kyuu & Hachi

NaruSaku pairing

Kyuubi sealed in Naruto

Hachibi sealed in Sakura

It was after the graduation ceremony. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had passed, but they were still sad as they watched all the other kids who had passed hug their parents and be showered with praise. But none of that for them. They were orphans, treated like the plague. Naruto leaned up against a tree with Sakura on his lap. Though they didn't know why, they naturally attracted foxes (Naruto) and snakes (Sakura) to them. There was currently a small orange fox at Naruto's side, licking his left hand and a snake had slithered up and coiled around Sakura's right arm.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked a voice

The two looked up and saw Mizuki standing over them.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei, we're fine." Said Sakura, and she let the snake go.

"Tell you what, I know about an extra credit assignment. But I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it unless I think they really deserve it. All you two have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower tonight and take the scroll of sealing. Take it to the cabin in the forest and learn one technique from it." Said Mizuki

"How will that help?" asked Naruto

"Being able to steal an important scroll from a Kage building right under their noses. What if you were in Anbu and you were on a mission to steal a valuable item from the mizukage or the raikage. Being able to do something like that would look great on your resume for Anbu, or Jounin, or Hokage. Plus, the skill you learn from it will help you survive in high ranked missions." Said Mizuki

"Alright, let's do it." Said Sakura, knowing full well that Naruto was on board the second Mizuki said 'Hokage'.

That night

They managed to get the scroll easily and were at the cabin reading it over.

"Let's skip Kage bunshin, Sakura-chan. It took us so long to learn the regular bunshin, we don't have time for a new one." Said Naruto

"Alright, what about this one? Chakra Avatar jutsu: meant for use by two ninjas together. Chakra forms and solidifies, creating an avatar which is created by the ninjas. Size, shape and power varies between ninja combinations." Said Sakura

"Sounds good." Said Naruto, and they got to work.

When they mastered the jutsu, they picked up the scroll and started to walk back. But before they could leave the clearing, Iruka appeared.

"I finally found you." Said Iruka

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, we just finished that extra-credit assignment Mizuki-sensei told us about and we're bringing the scroll back now." Said Sakura

"What?" said Iruka

"Mizuki-sensei said that if we got the scroll of sealing from the tower, escape with it and actually have enough time to master a technique from it, we'd get into Anbu easy and much closer to becoming Hokage. He said that if this was a mission to steal a valuable scroll from an enemy Kage; like Iwa or Kumo, it would be S-rank." Said Naruto

"So, you found them, Iruka." Said Mizuki, who had just appeared.

"What's going on, sensei?" asked Sakura

"Mizuki tricked you so he could steal the scroll." Said Iruka

"Give me the scroll, Naruto." Said Mizuki

Naruto tossed him the scroll. Mizuki took it and left.

"Why did you do that, Naruto?" asked Iruka

"That wasn't the real scroll. You didn't think I was that stupid, did you?" said Naruto, "You weren't the first to find us. Kakashi no Aniki found us and we told him everything. He took the real scroll and gave us that decoy. It is set to summon Maito Gai when it is opened. Gai has orders to beat him up, tie him up, and give him a lecture about how unyouthful it is to betray your home village before bringing him to Ibiki."

"I'm impressed, Naruto." Said Iruka, "Let's go home."

Hokage tower

After ramen, Naruto and Sakura went to the Hokage's office.

"Ojii-san, we have a request." Said Naruto

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi

"We need to be on the same team." Said Sakura

"I already had that worked out, but is there a reason why you are coming to ask?" asked Sarutobi

"If we weren't on the same team, the new skill we learned would be pretty useless. We also found out about Kyuubi and Hachibi." Said Naruto

"Alright, but you don't hate the Yondaime for what he did, right?" said Sarutobi

"No. The Yondaime did the right thing. His last wish was for us to be heroes. The villagers refused to honor the last wish of the man who saved them. We're still going to work to protect this village. Eventually, they'll have to admit that we aren't the demons." Said Sakura

The Hokage nodded and Naruto and Sakura went home and slept.

The next day, they went to the academy for team placements.

"Alright, Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka (Not writing the rest)

The students cleared out of the classroom and looked for their sensei. Kakashi wasn't late because he was still there. He had walked with Naruto and Sakura to school.

"Alright guys, we start missions tomorrow morning." Said Kakashi

Next morning

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi brought Tora the cat in from their first mission. Needless to say, they weren't happy.

"I swear, I'm already sick of that cat. I think an anaconda in the forest still owes me a favor after I saved her and her hatchlings from poachers. Do you think she'd mind 'accidentally' eating that cat?" asked Sakura

"Now now Sakura, we can't kill the client's cat." Said Kakashi

"You won't stop me will you? I'm sure you wouldn't want Anko to hear about you reading Icha Icha behind her back on your date last night." Said Sakura

"You wouldn't." said Kakashi

"Try me." Said Sakura

"Alright, you win. I'll get you a C-ranked mission! Please don't tell her! I'm too young to die!" said Kakashi

"Good." Said Sakura

"-And Cut. That's a wrap people." Said Naruto, and he switched off the webcam he was holding. "I'm sure the guys on Youtube will love this. Don't worry, aniki, I'll cut out the part about you reading Icha Icha on your date. The famous Copy nin begging a genin level kunoichi for mercy will be priceless." Said Naruto

"NARUTO!!!" roared Kakashi

"-And send." Said Naruto as he clicked a button on his laptop, which had seemingly appeared from nowhere

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kakashi

"There there, sensei." Said Sasuke, who felt sympathy for Kakashi

"I hate you Naruto." Said Kakashi

"No you don't. But anyway, let's get to that C-rank mission you so generously promised us." Said Naruto

They went up to mission assignments and returned Tora.

"Alright, time for a C-rank mission." Said Naruto

"No way Naruto. Your team is still too green." Said Iruka

"I guess we'll have to persuade you the same way we persuaded Aniki." Said Naruto

"You wouldn't want every woman in the village to find out that you edited Icha Icha for three years before becoming an academy teacher, would you?" asked Sakura

Iruka paled.

"A-alright, there is a C-rank mission right now. Send him in." said Iruka

A drunk man staggered in carrying a bottle of booze.

"Alright, I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder. I expect you to protect me with your lives." Said Tazuna

Gates out of Konoha

"Okay, time to go." Said Kakashi

They all walked out of the village and onto their first mission out of the village. On the way out, they noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. When they passed the puddle, Naruto and Sakura stopped.

"Hey, Tazuna-san, you mind telling us why kirigakure nuke-nin are after you?" asked Sakura

Two figures rose out of the puddle. They cut Kakashi in half and charged at the genin squad. Sakura and Naruto each threw a kunai at them, and made a handsign.

"Ninpou: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." They said simultaneously, and their single kunai multiplied into a hundred and slaughtered the nuke-nins (They had some extra time, so they learned some extra jutsu from the scroll).

Kakashi came out of the woods and said, "Tazuna-san, we need to talk."

(Insert 'Tazuna's Whining' here)

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Said Kakashi

Timeskip to fight against Zabuza

"We've got company." Said Kakashi and a huge sword flew overhead and embedded itself in a tree. There was now a figure on it.

"Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the hidden mist." Said Kakashi, and he raised his headband and activated his Sharingan.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Leaf's ever-famous copy nin. I wasn't expecting to see the Sharingan so soon. I'm honored." Said Zabuza

(Skip Kakashi's fight)

"Suiton: Suirou no jutsu." Said Zabuza, and Kakashi was encased in water

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, take the client and run!" said Kakashi

"Time to show them what we can do, eh Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Yeah!" cried Sakura

The area was swamped with red and purple chakra as Naruto's irises became crimson with slitted pupils and Sakura's irises became an amber colour with slitted pupils. They formed hand seals in perfect sync, and when they finished, they cried out. "Lost Ninja Art: Chakra Avatar!" and they were consumed in a bright light.


End file.
